Souhaits
by HeYa-NaHe
Summary: Ginny veut dire à Hermione qu'elle ressent quelque chose pour elle. Elle l'aime. Hermione ressent-elle la même chose ? Ou sa meilleure-amie l'évitera ? Yuri. Traduction.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous,

Ceci ne sort pas de mon imagination mais de celle de Trunks111 ! Elle m'a autorisé à traduire son OS qui est en deux chapitres, je la remercie. Le titre original est Wishies.

Un grand merci à Duch, ma bêta, car sans elle, eh bah vous n'arriveriez même pas à me lire, tellement c'était horrible ^^

Lili : Merci pour tes reviews, et merci de me suivre ^^ Dommage que tu n'es pas de compte ff pour que l'on puisse parler :/ Et ma prochaine fiction sera aussi sur Hermione / Ginny normalement :) Bye.

Donc voila le chapitre 1 ! :)

* * *

_"Il n'y a pas d'importance à comment les choses sont difficiles...Si vous n'abandonnez jamais, tous vos souhaits seront exaucés." Naruto Uzumaki_

Ginny était vraiment confuse ces derniers temps. A propos de tout. Surtout, Hermione. Elle ne pouvait pas arrêter de penser à elle. Elle ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux d'elle. Tout était Hermione.

Elle rêvait d'elle. De ses cheveux bruns bouclés..., de sa peau merveilleusement douce, de ses yeux chauds...

-Merde, murmura-t-elle, elle avait accidentellement commencé à écrire "Hermione" sur son essai de sortilège.

-Un problème, Ginny ? Demanda Harry, levant les yeux de son livre de potions.

-Non, grommela-t-elle, froissant encore un autre morceau de parchemin et de recommencer à nouveau.

A ce rythme, elle n'allait jamais finir son essai.

-Tu veux de l'aide ? Lui demande la voix la plus céleste qu'elle ait jamais entendu provenant de la chaise géante près de la cheminée.

Ginny rougit d'un rouge vif et se cacha derrière son livre, écrivant avec fureur, elle balbutia une réponse,

-N...Non merci Hermione. Ça ira.

-Très bien.

Pour une fois, les seuls bruits étaient ceux de la cheminée et les plumes des Gryffondor grattant les parchemins Des heures plus tard, les livres étaient fermés et les étudiants commençaient lentement à se lever et à s'étirer avant de se diriger vers leurs lits.

Ginny se précipita dans les escaliers avant Hermione et fut dans son lit avant que l'aînée n'eu atteint l'escalier.

-Oh Hermione, Ginny gémit doucement, cambrant son dos au contact des doigts qualifiés d'Hermione qui prenaient en main ses seins laiteux.

-S'il te plaît, Hermione, Ginny demanda à Hermione de traîner ses mains le long du corps de la jeune fille, le long de sa poitrine, puis son ventre.

-S'il te plaît quoi ? Murmura Hermione d'une voix rauque, son souffle chaud sur le cou de Ginny.

Tandis qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour répondre, Ginny fut réveillée par Hermione, qui avait l'air inquiète, ce qui n'était probablement pas une bonne chose.

-Euh, Mione ? Demanda Ginny avec hésitation.

-Tu gémissais dans ton sommeil, tu vas bien ? Demanda Hermione, l'inquiétude dans ses yeux bruns.

-Je...Je vais bien, Mione, répondit Ginny, une rougeur chauffant ses joues, elle était très reconnaissante qu'il fasse noir.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Ouais, tu peux retourner dormir, Mione, la rassura Ginny.

Hermione la laissa après l'avoir regardé un moment et Ginny s'effondra nouveau dans ses oreillers.

C'était de pire en pire. Elle la voulait tellement...Hermione...

Ginny dériva de nouveau dans le sommeil.

Le lendemain matin, Ginny était plus calme au petit déjeuner, elle avait eu d'autres rêves sur Hermione,ils s'agissaient d'elles, paisibles. Hermione était sa meilleure amie, mais...les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait n'était pas de l'amitié, ils étaient beaucoup plus que cela.

Elle n'avait aucune idée si son amie ressentait la même chose. Si c'était le cas, elle n'en donnait aucun signes. Hermione savait tout des livres d'école et de façon appropriée de faire des choses. C'était impossible qu'elle ait les mêmes sentiments. Là encore, malgré toute son obstination des règles, elle était amie avec Harry et Ron et ils s'entrainaient toujours dans des tas d'ennuis.

-Peut-être...peut-être ? Pensa Ginny, l'espoir fleurissant.

Elle et Luna avaient cours de sortilège ensemble et elles retournèrent dans leurs essais avant qu'il ne soit mis en pratique.

Comme toujours, elles discutaient entre deux sorts.

-Tu sembles distraite, commença Luna.

-J...Je ne le suis pas du tout, vraiment, Ginny répondit après un moment d'hésitation.

Luna tenta un sortavant de parler à Ginny, est-ce Hermione ?

Ginny se figea, dans une perte totale, un choc, un choc sanglant total, c'était tout ce qu'elle ressentait.

-Ah, l'amour des jeunes, Luna sourit rêveusement en regardant Ginny.

Ginny tourna au rouge vif.

-Quoi ? Elle siffla.

-Tu es amoureuse d'elle, Luna lui répondit nonchalamment avant de lancer à nouveau le sort.

Ginny, tout simplement assise là dans un silence stupéfait. C'était si évident ? Musardait-elle sur Hermione ? Ron, savait-il ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas Ginny, tu n'es pas si évidente. Je te connais, et je suis assise à côté de toi dans trois cours, rigola Luna, parfois, tu murmures son nom quand tu regardes en l'air, sourit Luna.

Le visage de Ginny flambé était encore plus prometteur.

-Parle-lui, conseilla Luna.

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire, répondit Ginny d'un air maussade.

-Tu sais, dit Luna mystérieusement.

Ginny secoua la tête et se concentra sur son travail scolaire.

Hermione ne l'accepterait pas...l'accepterait-elle ?

Non...Elle ne le ferait pas.

Le ferait-elle ?...

Non...

Donc, cet argument resta dans la tête de Ginny durant le reste de la journée. Elle n'osait pas espérer, mais encore, l'espoir faisait tellement mal, elle voulait la tenir, pour lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait pour elle, pour l'embrasser.

Mais...la première étape serait de lui dire. De dire à Hermione, sa meilleure-amie, qu'elle avait des sentiments pour elle qui n'était pas qu'amicaux.

Comment, bordel, allait-elle faire ?

Elle ne pouvait pas aller vers elle et lui dire : "Bien, Hermione, je sais que tu aimes les mecs et tout, et que nous sommes meilleures-amies, mais j'ai envie de toi. Beaucoup en fait. Même que je rêve de nous ensemble. Juste pense à ce que je te dis."

Ca n'irait plus très bien.

Non...Elle devait le faire d'une autre manière.

Comme...une sortie à Pré-au-lard ! Aux trois Balais. Juste toutes les deux. Ce week-end. Elles seraient dans un endroit bondé, en public, si Hermione panique, elle ne pourra pas faire de scène et, si nécessaire, elle pourra s'enfuir et se cacher.

D'une manière totalement non-Gryffondor.

Mais oui, ce sera parfait.

Ginny sourit puis partit trouver Hermione à la bibliothèque pour l'inviter à la sortie de ce week-end.

* * *

Le chapitre 2 sera posté Dimanche prochain ! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde,

Merci de m'avoir suivie ! :D

Nananere : Merci :)

Voici le chapitre deux, le dernier. Merci encore à Trunks111 pour m'avoir permis de la traduire :)

* * *

_"Il n'y a pas d'importance à comment les choses sont difficiles...Si vous n'abandonnez jamais, tous vos souhaits seront exaucés." Naruto Uzumaki_

Ginny...indéniablement belle. La peau pâle, de longs cheveux roux, des taches de rousseurs. Elle était parfaite.

Mais...c'était une fille. Comme Hermione. Alors...elles ne pouvaient pas être ensemble. Ginny ne pouvait tout simplement pas l'aimer de la même manière.

Alors, Hermione se plongea dans son travail d'école. Beaucoup plus que d'habitude. Elle évitait la salle commune la plupart des soirées, en restant dans la bibliothèque jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus garder les yeux ouverts. Etudiant tout ce qu'elle pouvait.

Une nuit, elle avait réveillé Ginny, elle avait rougi, toucher Ginny et tout ça lui avait donné la chair de poule. Etre près d'elle, lui nouait le ventre.

Elle la voulait...mais...Ginny ne pouvait pas...Elle n'est pas...

Hermione ne savait pas...Elle était tellement confuse...Ginny...elle rendrait sa vie parfaite. Si elle l'avait, elle savait qu'elle ferait n'importe quoi. Elle savait que ses parents seraient d'accord avec ça, comme ils sont d'accord d'avoir une fille sorcière. Ils l'aimeraient tout de même, comme Mrs. Weasley. Elles les aimaient tous. La seule chose était...qu'elle ne savait pas si Ginny l'aimait aussi.

- Ginny -

Elle a trouvé Hermione assise à une table de la bibliothèque, les livres éparpillés autour d'elle.

-Hey, Dit Ginny doucement, venant à la droite de Hermione.

-Salut, Marmonna Hermione distraitement.

-Tu veux me rejoindre aux Trois Balais ce samedi ?

-Bien sur, répondit Hermione, sans même lever les yeux.

Ginny sourit et rougit vivement avant de courir vers la salle commune. Elle allait enfin avouer ses sentiments...Elle ne pouvait pas le croire...

Elle se mit dans son lit, à rêver de Hermione avant de s'endormir et de rêver encore d'elle.

- Samedi -

Ginny était habillée d'un jeans et d'un t-shirt vert forêt. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers les Trois Balais, tremblant légèrement avec enthousiasme.

Elle s'assit à une table dans le coin, en attendant que Hermione arrive.

Enfin, Hermione entra, avec ses cheveux bruns crépus comme toujours, ses yeux bruns à la recherche de Ginny, s'illuminant quand ils trouvèrent la rousse.

Ginny attendait anxieusement que l'autre fille la rejoigne.

Hermione finit par s'asseoir en face d'elle.

-Hermione..., Ginny souffla, essayant de calmer son rythme cardiaque.

-Oui ? Demanda Hermione.

-J...Je dois te dire quelque chose, Dit Ginny, hésitante.

Hermione hocha la tête pour qu'elle continue.

-J...Je suis amoureuse de toi, Dit Ginny, les yeux sur Hermione.

Les yeux de Hermione s'écarquillèrent, les joues de Ginny flambèrent.

-E...Es-tu sûre ? Demanda lentement Hermione.

-O...Oui, Répondit Ginny, chercher sur le visage de Hermione une réaction.

Puis, Hermione bondit de sa chaise et écrasa ses lèvres sur celles de Ginny. Les joues de Ginny flambèrent encore plus et elle répondit au baiser, une main glissant derrière la tête d'Hermione pour la tirer plus près.

Hermione s'écarta cependant, au grand dam de Ginny.

-Rentrons au dortoir, suggéra Hermione, glissant sa main dans celle de Ginny.

Le teint de Ginny devint encore plus brillant mais hocha la tête et permit à Hermione de lui montrer la voie.

Il s'avère que, les souhaits se réalisent.

* * *

Voila, c'est fini si vous voulez que je traduise d'autres fictions ou OS, dites-le moi et je verrai ;) Bisous !


End file.
